Conductive films, to be disposed on a display panel of a display device, include conductive electromagnetic-shielding films (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-282924 and 2009-094467), conductive touch panel films (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-108877), and the like.
In such conductive films, a lattice pattern is formed on a transparent substrate. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-282924, a moire preventing part is arranged adjacent to an intersection of a lattice pattern. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-094467, a moire preventing film having a moire preventing part is attached to an electromagnetic-shielding film having a lattice pattern to prevent moire generation.